Terror a la Inversa
by Alessia de Piscis
Summary: "Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien." – Víctor Hugo
1. Planes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, TLC, Mini serie de drabbles.

* * *

"Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien." – Víctor Hugo

* * *

Un suspiro cansino escapó de sus labios mientras observaba sin ganas a través de la ventana. De reojo miraba con dirección a la parte trasera de la van familiar, donde su mejor amigo conversaba animadamente con los tres protagonistas de su desgracia.

-No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo…-murmuró Dohko sumamente enojado. En ese preciso momento el resto de sus amistades estaban viajando hacia la costa para pasar el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas en una increíble cabaña de playa.

Todavía podía sentir el enojo bullir al recordar a su madre decirle que tendría que pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos cuidando a su hermano menor y a los amigos de este, mientras que ellos se tomaban un pequeño descanso en un spa a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Juro que me vengaré… esos mocosos me las van a pagar…-musitó volviendo a dedicarle una mirada de profundo enojo a Tenma, su hermano menor, quien en respuesta le mostró la lengua en son de burla, para después volver a enfrascarse en su anterior conversación con sus amigos Yato y Yuzuriha.

-Anda Dohko, no te enojes, de seguro la pasamos bien…-le dijo Shion intentando animarle, abandonando al trío de amigos que comenzaba a planear actividades para realizar una vez llegaran al pequeño pueblo.

Cuando Dohko vio que ya no había forma de escapar de su desgracia le pidió a su mejor amigo que lo acompañara, y este gustoso aceptó. Sabía muy bien que a Shion no le gustaba demasiado el tipo de fiestas a las que solían asistir, ya que estas siempre terminaban con ellos metidos en problemas y castigados.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi amigo… ¿de qué lado estás?-inquirió Dohko volviendo a girar la vista hacia la ventana, intentando disfrutar del paisaje borroso, mientras Shion tomaba asiento a su lado.

-No se trata de estar de lado de uno o del otro, simplemente de disfrutar cada momento. Ya habrá otras fiestas a las cuales asistir…

-Habrá otras fiestas, pero ninguna como esta. Te juro que haré pagar a estos enanos el haberme arruinado el fin de semana.

-¿Qué planeas Dohko?-preguntó Shion empezando a preocuparse por las acciones del castaño.-Recuerda que estamos hablando de tu hermanito y sus dos amigos.

-Ya verás, les haré pasar el susto de sus vidas. No querrán regresar nunca más, ni volverán a arruinar mis planes.-aseguró el castaño, empezando a idear un maquiavélico plan; si había algo que amaba del pueblo costero al que iban a visitar, era el ambiente un tanto tenebroso que ciertos partes solían presentar.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! Esta vez vengo con una mini serie de drabbles en donde el protagonista es nuestro querido Dohko de Libra.**

 **Este primer drabble es mas bien como un prólogo para la verdadera historia que se avecina. Serán cortos, y no mas de tres o cuatro; los mismos están basados en experiencias propias de mi infancia.**

 **Espero que los disfruten y dejen hermosos reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo xD Tengo inspiración de sobra, mas no tiempo ni computadora, pero aun así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo en actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo, no olviden sus reviews!**


	2. Dianne

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, TLC, Mini serie de drabbles.

* * *

"Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien." – Víctor Hugo

* * *

-Y según he escuchado, la niña que vivía en esta casa murió hace muchos años en circunstancias muy extrañas…-relató Dohko con gesto morboso mientras ingresaba a la casa abandonada que se encontraba detrás de la casa de sus abuelos, justo frente a la playa.

Su abuela era la encargada de custodiar la propiedad que seguía sin conseguir comprador debido a los extendidos rumores sobre una supuesta presencia fantasmal.

Shion, por su parte, se dedicaba a observar con desinterés el desordenado y oscuro lugar, dado que el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

-Debes estar bromeando hermano, los fantasmas no existen.-opinó Tenma en un arranque de valentía, ganándose un furtivo asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Yato y Yuzuriha que caminaban a su lado, expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¿Ah no? Entonces acompáñame a la habitación en donde dormía la pequeña Dianne, y ya me dirás si existen o no.-replicó Dohko e inmediatamente los guio hasta la habitación.

Había juguete desperdigados por doquier, cada uno tan destrozado como el otro, y en el centro de la habitación mohosa y sucia habitación, había una cuna de tamaño mediano llena de muñecos de felpa y muñecas de trapo sucios, e inservibles; algunos incluso, habían sido mutilados.

-¡Dianne! ¡Pequeña Dianne! ¡Manifiéstate! ¡Muéstrale al incrédulo de mi hermano que aun habitas en este lugar!-llamó Dohko en tono lúgubre y a viva voz haciendo una serie de gestos extraños con sus manos, erizándole la piel a los tres menores que ya no se hallaban tan convencidos de seguir allí.

De repente, la cuna empezó a moverse provocando que Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha soltaran gritos de terror puro, que posteriormente se convirtieron en alaridos desesperados en cuanto una risa infantil inundó el lugar. Shion observaba todo a su alrededor de forma escéptica, sin poder creer hasta qué extremo había llegado Dohko.

Los tres niños, completamente horrorizados, salieron a tropezones de la casa con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Dohko se permitió sonreír y después explotar a carcajadas en cuanto pudo observar el gesto de decepción pura que adornaba el rostro de Shion.

-¡¿Qué?!-expresó el castaño sin poder ocultar la alegría en su rostro.

-¿La cuna?- inquirió el rubio, recibiendo por respuesta un largo hilo de nylon atado a uno de los dedos del castaño.- ¿Las risas?

Dohko hurgó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña grabadora, que luego de encenderla, reprodujo las fantasmagóricas risas infantiles que habían provocado la huida de los pequeños.

-Ingenioso, ¿no?- propuso Dohko con soberbia, orgulloso de su estrategia. Estaba seguro de que para mañana ya estaría d regreso en su casa.

-No puedo creerlo…-se limitó a musitar Shion abandonando la residencia y dejando al castaño regodearse en las mieles de su maldad.

Las carcajadas de Dohko aumentaron en cuanto quedó a solas, encaminándose de nueva cuenta a la habitación de "Dianne" para recoger las cosas que había tirado para ambientar el lugar. Escuchó el estrépito de la puerta al cerrarse mas no le prestó atención, ocupado en rememorar su reciente travesura.

Silbaba tranquilo mientras recogía, cuando escuchó risas infantiles y corrió a revisar la grabadora que había utilizado hace algunos minutos, notando al instante que la misma permanecía apagada mientras las risas aún seguían escuchándose.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!-fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el castaño rompiera a gritos al ver como la cuna comenzaba a moverse sin hilo de por medio.

A duras penas logró ponerse de pie y corrió desaforado hacia el exterior de la casa, encontrándose con que la puerta estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla. La desesperación inundo su pecho cuando las risas aumentaron, y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, lagrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas.

-¡Shion! ¡Shion! ¡Shion! – gritaba el castaño mientras aporreaba la puerta una y otra vez desesperado. - ¡Auxilio, Shion!

Pasarían alrededor de dos horas para que el rubio se decidiera a buscar a su amigo, encontrándoselo recogido en posición fetal tirado en el piso junto a la puerta, con sendos rastros de lágrimas secas, repitiendo una y otra vez un solo nombre.

Dianne.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! Al parecer la jugarreta no le salió del todo bien al de Libra xD**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo de terror, no es mi especialidad, pero una fastidiosa por allí me hostigó hasta el cansancio para que escribiera en este género. Ahora si puedes ir a escribir mi OS con cítricos incluidos xD**

 **¡No olviden sus reviews!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Miradas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, TLC, Mini serie de drabbles.

* * *

 _"Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien."_ – Víctor Hugo

* * *

Eran las 1:30 de la madrugada, y como era costumbre, habían ido a acompañar al abuelo a llenar los tanques de reserva de agua que utilizarían al día siguiente en las labores cotidianas de la pequeña granja familiar. A regañadientes el abuelo logró que no solo Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha lo acompañaran en la ardua tarea, sino el mismísimo Dohko, y Shion en calidad de apoyo moral al castaño.

Hacían menos de tres minutos que el abuelo había ido a encender con linterna en mano la bomba de agua que impulsaría el vital líquido hasta el pequeño grifo desde donde cargarían los tanques para dejarlos en el depósito en compañía del rubio mayor.

Dohko observaba a los tres menores conversar animadamente en la parte delantera del viejo auto pick-up mientras que el intentaba buscar una nueva manera de asustarlos sin salir perjudicado como la última vez. Aun en sueños podía escuchar las risas de Dianne y ver la cuna moverse sin parar.

-¡Ya se!-exclamó emocionado asegurándose de que Shion en efecto había ido a acompañar al abuelo y así no fuera a interferir en su plan. Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su rostro y emocionado le dio rienda suelta a su nueva idea. Los menores conversaban animadamente en el vagón del auto, que debido al pasar de los años había quedado sin cubierta, por lo que no se percataron cuando el castaño desapareció de los alrededores.

Pasados unos minutos, en donde los chicos permanecieron en la ignorancia de su soledad, comenzaron a oír ruidos extraños acompañados de pasos de algo o alguien que parecía acercarse. Los finos vellos se les erizaron por completo y no pudieron evitar compartir miradas llenas de temor y acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Arrgh! ¡Arrgh!- el grito fue ensordecedor en cuanto apareció ante su campo de visión un hombre vestido con harapos, el cabello convertido en un auténtico nido de pájaros, y con unos lentes de podador de hierba que le daban un aspecto terrorífico, en gran parte gracias al machete que portaba, manchado con quien sabe que líquido.

Tanto Tenma como Yato y Yuzuriha no tardaron en saltar del vagón y correr en dirección a la parte delantera del auto, cerrar las ventanas y colocar el seguro a todas las puertas. Abrazados, se escondieron en lo más profundo de la estructura automovilística que se les fue permitido, debido al poco espacio disponible gracias a la gran cantidad de cachivaches que el abuelo siempre solía llevar con él.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Arrgh! ¡Arrgh!- seguía gritando la figura mientras se estrellaba una y otra vez contra las puertas del viejo auto. Los gritos en el interior iban en aumento y ya una que otra lagrima cubría el rostro de los asustados menores que no sabían hasta cuando duraría el suplicio.

Cerca de dos minutos después la figura desistió de su tarea, y se alejó del vehículo, permitiendo así que los tres chicos en su interior respiraran en paz y lograran calmarse un poco, pero decidiendo mantener las medidas de seguridad por si aquella figura se volvía a presentar.

Afuera, la figura se perdió entre los árboles trastabillando debido a las intensas carcajadas que lo aquejaban, cayendo por fin sentado encima de las raíces de una palma de cocos.

-¡Menudos tontos!-exclamó el castaño retirándose los lentes y el disfraz, y tirando el machete a un lado sin dejar de reír ante la nueva travesura.

Cuando al fin pudo apaciguar sus risas se dedicó a contemplar a su alrededor: se hallaba en una parte espesa de la granja, llena de frondosos árboles de mango, marañones y otras frutas que solían disfrutar en la época de cosecha; el relieve era irregular, empezaba plano para luego convertirse en una pendiente inclinada totalmente oscura debido a la poca iluminación y un tanto terrorífica debido a que muy pocas veces el abuelo tenía la ayuda necesaria para limpiar los herbazales que crecían deliberadamente.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando ignorar su situación y decidió fijar la vista en un punto inespecífico de los herbazales, esperando un tiempo adecuado antes de volver con su hermano y los amigos de este para evitar levantar sospechas.

El crujir de las hojas captó la atención del moreno que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda en cuanto divisó un par de ojos rojos que le miraban directamente y sin parpadear. Junto a la de por sí escalofriante mirada, pudo distinguir dos figuras más, una aparentemente animal y otra humana, que de igual forma le observaban de manera inquietante.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Shioooon!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño logró ponerse de pie a pesar del creciente temor y se encaminó rápidamente en dirección al auto, donde azotó una y otra vez las puertas intentando ponerse a salvo.

-Tenma, creo que es Dohko quien grita afuera…-mencionó Yuzuriha, intentando razonar a pesar del temor que la embargaba.

-Creo firmemente que es mejor que muera uno a que lo hagamos todos…-opinó Yato, ganándose un zape de parte de la rubia quien lo observó de manera reprobatoria.

-No me hagan sentir culpable, pero fingiré demencia, después de todo mi hermano ha vivido más que yo…-y habiendo dicho eso, el castaño se hizo un ovillo y fingió no escuchar los gritos desesperados de su hermano mayor.

Cuando al fin el abuelo y Shion regresaron al auto para informarle al resto que ya podían ir a ayudar a cargar los tanques de agua se encontraron con los tres chicos encerrados y al castaño mayor en posición fetal en el vagón con sendos rastros de lágrimas en el rostro y uno que otro manojo de cabellos que había logrado arrancarse debido al temor.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo me consume y apenas me da tiempo para dormir y ver crecer a mi bebé quien parece estar siendo perseguido por alguien que lo obliga a crecer demasiado rápido xD**

 **Pasé rapidito a dejarles el que sería el penúltimo capitulo de esta mini serie de drabbles, espero poder actualizar pronto para así terminar y poder seguir con otros proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar, no siempre puedo contestar, pero créanme que me alegran inmensamente con sus lindos reviews!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Procesión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, TLC, Mini serie de drabbles.

* * *

 _"Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien."_ – Víctor Hugo

* * *

-Y se dice que desde entonces la Tulivieja se pasea por los bosques y lugares solitarios, llorando a gritos en busca de sus hijos…-relató Dohko mientras alumbraba su rostro con una linterna, siendo esta la única fuente de luz en aquella casa de campaña.

Esa noche habían decidido pasar la noche en una explanada rodeada de palmeras que se ubicaba frente a la playa cercana a la casa de los abuelos de ambos castaños. Dohko, en su último intento para lograr su cometido sin salir perjudicado se había atrevido a presentarse ante el cura del pueblo y le pidió su bendición para lograr sus metas, sin mencionarle obviamente, cuales eran estas.

-H-he-her-hermano, ¿Q-q-qu-que apariencia tiene la t-tu-tuli-tulivieja?- preguntó Tenma envuelto en sus sabanas y abrazando a Yuzuriha al igual que Yato, que no paraba de observar a su alrededor esperando ver alguna figura fantasmal que le hiciera vomitar el corazón y salir corriendo.

-La Tulivieja es una mujer arrugada, vieja, con el cabello desaliñado y cayéndole sobre el rostro, tiene las manos deformes y sus pies son como los de una gallina…-describió Dohko con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Shion quien se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, se limitaba a observar a su amigo asustar nuevamente a los chicos, solo esperaba no encontrarlo recibiendo una cucharada de su propio chocolate, justo como había sucedido en las ocasiones anteriores.

-Y la Tulivieja, ¿se lleva a todos los niños o solo a algunos en específico?-cuestionó Yato solo para sentir algo de seguridad.

-Según se, la Tulivieja se lleva a todos los niños que no estén bautizados bajo el catolicismo.-replicó encogiéndose de hombros. El trio compartió miradas llenas de preocupación, ninguno, debido a sus orígenes, había sido bautizados por el catolicismo; Yuzuriha se encogió y sostuvo con más fuerza las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, Yato tuvo que reprimir una nueva lágrima, arrepintiéndose de haber ido a aquel pueblo ya que quizá no volvería a ver a su adorada hermana, y Tenma por su parte, comenzó a despedirse mentalmente de sus padres, culpándolos en el proceso por no haberlo bautizado.

-Suficiente.-la voz seria y decidida de Shion cesó la actividad cerebral de los pequeños quienes automáticamente posaron su mirada en el rubio.-La Tulivieja no se llevará a ninguno, ya que ni Dohko ni yo fuimos bautizados católicos tampoco, así que es obvio que no podrá llevarnos a todos, sería demasiado peso y ella seguramente estará flacucha y débil por pasársela caminando desde quien sabe cuándo buscando a sus hijos.

Y como si les hubieran dado la respuesta a un examen del que dependía el resto de sus vidas y del cual no tenían ni la mas mínima idea, el trio de chicos respiró con tranquilidad y esbozaron sendas sonrisas de alegría. Dohko por su parte endureció el rostro molestó por la interrupción de su amigo quien había arruinado sus planes. Soltando un gruñido, apagó la linterna, se envolvió en sus sabanas y se colocó los gigantescos audífonos para escuchar música hasta dormirse.

Shion les sonrió a los pequeños y los ayudó a acostarse y luego el mismo tomó su lugar, listo para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **3:00am**_

La temperatura en la tienda había decrecido considerablemente, Dohko se desperezó y notó que se encontraba solo en la casa de campaña. Se retiró los audífonos y se dedicó a observar el techo de la estructura rearmable.

Algunos minutos después, el sueño empezaba a vencerle por lo que decidió voltearse en dirección a la ventana que daba hacia la playa para terminar de conciliar el sueño, y fue entonces cuando el sueño le abandonó por completo.

No sabía si era por el cansancio o que estaría soñando algo sumamente extraño, pero podía ver una pequeña procesión de figuras oscuras acercarse con lámparas de fuego en mano.

-No, no, no, no. Es solo tu imaginación Dohko. Sí, eso, la imaginación.-exclamó el castaño envolviéndose en las gruesas sábanas.- ¡Me dormiré y todo habrá pasado!

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y por más que sudaba, no se quitó las sábanas por nada del mundo. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

 _ **7:00am**_

-¿Dormiste bien Dohko?-inquirió Shion en cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos desayunando mientras esperaban a los padres de Dohko y Tenma que los irían a recoger dentro de algunos minutos para regresar a casa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- replicó el castaño sin comprender la pregunta, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de quién pudo haber intentado asustarlo anoche mientras dormía.- ¿Acaso fuiste tú? Debo aceptarlo, pensé que no te gustaban las bromas, pero vaya que te salen bien.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el rubio sin comprender, disfrutando del té de hojas de limón que hacía poco habían recogido de la pequeña huerta del abuelo.

-No te hagas Shion, sé que tú y los chicos quisieron asustarme en la madrugada, pero no les funcionó.-dijo el castaño orgulloso, y dándose golpes en el pecho.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero nosotros nos fuimos a la casa a dormir alrededor de las 2:00am porque no soportábamos el frio y no quería que los pequeños se resfriaran.-contestó el rubio volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno.

El castaño hizo un gesto de no creerle y siguió comiendo, pero muy dentro de sí algo le decía que el rubio no mentía.

Fue entonces cuando recordó una vieja historia que su abuelo le contó en algún momento de su infancia. Era acerca de una procesión de ánimas que armadas de lámparas o velas se dedicaban a buscar personas malas a quienes castigar.

-¡MAMAAAAAA!-gritó el castaño cuando al fin salió de su estupor debido al recuerdo y corrió en dirección al patio de la casa desde donde podía escuchar la voz de sus padres quienes habían ido a recogerlos.

-Dohko, hijo mío, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludó la dulce mujer abrazando a su hijo mayor.

-¡Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más volveré a este pueblo! ¡Está maldito! ¡Aquí todo sale mal!-exclamó el castaño corriendo en dirección al auto y negándose a salir para despedirse de sus abuelos.

-¿Alguien sabe que le sucede?-preguntó el padre de los castaño preocupado por su hijo mayor quien no dejaba de llorar en el interior del auto.

-No se preocupe Señor Libraius, Dohko simplemente aprendió una lección.-respondió Shion, para luego despedirse de los abuelos dándoles las gracias por la hospitalidad y recogiendo sus maletas para luego encaminarse con dirección al auto con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! Llegamos al final de esta pequeña mini serie de drabbles que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Ojalá no hayan detestado mi pequeña incursión en el mundo del terror/humor.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que los disfrute!**

 **¡Nos leemos en Cinque, y en los próximos proyectos que pronto estaré publicando!**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
